100 things to do in a boring math class!
by Predatorhunter27
Summary: A fun list by our very own Conner and Treavis Stoll. rated T because I feel like it! There's nothin bad but just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! OR TRAVIS AND CONNER. BUT I DO OWN ... NO I DON'T EVEN OWN THE PLOT LINE... MY BBFF DOES! BUT MY BBFF DID GIVE ME PERMISION TO USE THIS AND POST IT! SO I'M GOOD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: These are designed for unbearably boring math classes. Use if and only if your brain is starting to fall out. Side effects may occur. If you experience nausea, vomiting, explosive diarrhea, seizure, stroke, heart failure, excessive bleeding, or even death contact your doctor immediately. And do not blame us! We only put this up! We didn't tell you to do it. And plesase don't tell Chiron that tis is us! We're incognito! Cull us Paul and Trisdan...<strong>

1. Talk across the room with a friend by mouthing words, using hand gestures, facial expressions and/or props (such as: pencils, rulers, math books, scissors.)

2. Write Calculator words."

3. Color each square in a fun design on your graph paper. Use lots of color.

4. Make a Flip-Book Movie in the bottom right corner of your math notebook. (Instructions below)

•Draw a small paper starting on the last page.

•On the page before it copy the picture, but change it slightly. Do this until you reach the last page.

•Grab the edge of the papers with your thumb and index finger and let the pages flip. Look at the bottom corner and watch your movie.

•Annoy your neighbor with it.

•Movie should be no longer than five seconds.

5. Calculate EXACTLY how many seconds there are left in class.

•S=Seconds m=minutes

•S=60m

6. "That's What She Said" everything the teacher says and laugh out loud if it makes sense.

7. Draw dinosaurs and alligators on all of the less than and greater than signs.

8. Decorate the margins of your notebook using one or more of the following:

•Flowers

•Stick figures

•Stars

•Hearts

•Circles, Squares, rectangles, triangles ect.

•Dinosaurs

•Anything else you can think of

9. Look in the Glossary for math terms that sound inappropriate. (Example: Postulate, Biconditional…)

10. Look for shapes of animals, objects, people, letters or other shapes in the ceiling.

11. Find every way possible to equal 1134 (turn it upside down) using addition, subtraction, multiplication, division, y=mx+b, square rooting and/or the distance formula.

12. Doodle in your notebook, looking up occasionally to make sure it looks like you are listening.

13. Find the end of Pi

14. Write a "100 Things to do when You're Bored in Math Class" list.

15. Go to the bathroom and carefully analyze each and every poster using the DIDLS strategy on the way there and back. Pee as slowly as possible. Also, get a long drink at the drinking fountain.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more soon! Us Hermes boys have some things to do... But yeah! :) TTYL<strong>

* * *

><p>By the way this is getting posted by my gf! (this is Jaci Di Angelo). Plesase reda and review. I won't post until I get at least 2 reviews. Plesase no flames as I will send barney to get you if you do flame me! No not really but constructive crtiasism is appreciated!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

16. Count air molecules.

17. Color your jeans with a highlighter.

18. Have a picture war with a friend sitting close to you. RULES:

•The first person draws a picture

•The next person has to raw something that will "kill" that thing.

•Keep repeating step II.

•Example: I draw a cockroach. Player 2 draws a bomb. I draw water. So on and so forth.

•Be sure to not let the teacher see.

19. Pretend that you're a ninja while sneaking Goldfish crackers from your open lunch box to your mouth.

20. Take your pens apart and put them back together."

21. Make paper people and animals.

22. Count down the minutes left in class with a friend. The first person to call how many minutes are left in class gets a point. The person with the most points wins.

23. Have a deep conversation with your imaginary friend. Freak your desk partner out.

24. Make a rocket launcher out of your pen.

25. Make words out of named points (a, b, c, q, p, r…) on geometrical shapes or planes.

26. Beg for gum from the people around you several times. BE as annoying as possible.

27. Draw a detailed picture of your "invisible" friend to show to your desk buddy. Explain to them who it is.

28. Eat your lunch under your desk.

29. Read.

30. Pretend to paper cut yourself to death


End file.
